Have a Towel or Two
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: It's raining, and a young Zexion steps into a coffee shop where he meets worker, Demyx. After being offered towels and a phone, the two exchange stories of broken families. What can they do to help each other? Giftfic for Lady Topaz of Awesome's birthday! Warnings: Well, subtle yaoi (If continued, real), slight language, Naruto characters mentioned. OC. HIATUS


**A/N: Hey, guys. So, yeah. Second Kingdom Hearts, first real Zemyx, all for Lady Topaz's birthday! Feel happy, jerk (You know what ta say, right Topaz?)! Though, I decided on Zemyx since it was almost Zemyx day. Okay, so, yeah. Zemyx. You have **_**no**_** clue how hard it was to write this. No idea what it was going to be about, with Godzilla in the background. Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iiiit! I mean, if I did, then Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, and I think that's it would be true. Yep, completely cannon.**

**Warnings: Ah, mentions, of dead people? Minuscule language that's not too bad.**

-A Zemyx One-Shot for Lady Topaz and Zemyx Day-

The wind was cold, and the rain was harsh. People scurried to the safety of shops and homes, except for one certain slate-haired man, who didn't look a day older than twenty-one. He walked calmly, even with his lack of umbrella or raincoat. His steps were soft, but purposeful as he strode down the street, stopping at a small coffee shop. As he opened the door, the bell rang, and instantly he was greeted with towels and a concerned smile.

"Sir, are you alright? Please, take these to dry off!" A cheerful blonde boy with the weirdest mullet-mowhawk combo anyone had ever seen. The man looked at the name tag, and took in the blonde's name-Demyx. An odd name, but he had no right to talk. His name was odd as well. Nodding his thanks, he dried off his body before squeezing his hair with a towel. The blonde was surprised to see that no dye came off on it. He wrapped another one around his neck, and put the towels in the offered hand.

"Thank you."

"Of course. There are extra clothes in the back for days like this, and I think there are some that might fit you, if you'd like," A brunette called from the counter as he handed a young woman her drink. He thought over it for a minute, and almost declined if it weren't for the fact that he had the feeling if he came home soaked, he wouldn't be in a very good position. After he agreed, Demyx led him to the bathroom, coming back with a plain black T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I hope these are okay," He continued smiling. Briefly, the slate-haired boy wondered if it ever disappeared.

"Yes, these are fine. Thank you for the clothes. I'm sorry for the trouble," After he left, he put on the clothes, and realized that they were a lot like what he had worn in high school. Momentarily, he thought of his graduation that had happened six months ago, and realized yet again he really had to go to college. If he had the money and the time, he surely would. But where was that? Nowhere, with his sister and all of her needs. And he understood. He nearly laughed at the stupidity of where he had finally come to his conclusion, but there were more important things to do.

No college for him. He'd just get the highest paying job he could, and hope it was enough, and if not, he'd get another, as many jobs as he needed. So long as it kept CPS away from his sister, he would live with it.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Blushing, he put his wet clothed in the plastic bag he was given, and unlocked the door, coming face-to face with a fat business man whom was glaring at him like he was the devil himself. Sighing, he left, nodding as the blonde waved while he cleaned a table. He walked to the line, noting only two people in front of him. Quickly, it was his turn.

"What do ya want?" A blonde girl asked roughly. He was surprised by her abrasiveness, but didn't show it. She continued to glare at him, and it was slightly intimidating.

"Larxene, you're scaring the man. Lighten up!" Demyx called over his should. Larxene sighed, still looking at him expectantly.

"Ah, may I please get a venti hot Tazo Zen green tea, no water no sweetener?" He asked politely, still not liking that way Larxene was looking at him. She nodded, pulling out a cardboard cup, writing a few things before looking up at him.

"Can I have your name for the order?"

"Zexion," Seeing her questioning look, "Z-E-X-I-O-N." He paid, and waited over at the drink area. Demyx was back behind the counter, making drinks faster than Zexion had thought possible. A young brunette girl around his age was getting some sort of big iced coffee, which confused Zexion to no end. Did she perhaps _not_ notice the rain and general coldness?

"Thanks, Demyx. Jeez, this rain just will not let up, will it?" Maybe not, "Ugh, can you believe it? Yuki pushed back her wedding because I couldn't make it today! And I only told her I wouldn't be here _this morning_! How the hell did she manage to get the caterer, the venue owner, and everyone else to be okay with that?"

"Well, you know who her would-be husband is. He's got everyone under his thumb," Demyx answered, working on some more random coffee. Considering the brunette's cup holder, it was her's as well. She sighed, taking the second coffee Demyx offered.

"Yeah, I know. But still, I heard her fiancé's sister is _pissed_. Remember Temari? I'm afraid she'll come after me. Whatever. Hey, have you seen Yuki's father lately? He's a mess. What happened?" She asked, and Demyx laughed slightly, handing Zexion his drink.

"Have a nice day! You didn't hear? She went over to her dad's house, and her mother was in there. So Gaara scared the crap out of them-Heard something about a death threat. He _has_ killed before," Zexion heard as he walked to a nearby table. Sighing, he drank his tea for a few minutes, before looking around for his cell, pulling it out. Only to find it dead.

"Damn it…" He whispered, slumping in his chair, hands rubbing his face wearily. How was he supposed to explain this to his sister?

"Is everything alright?" Zex heard a now-familiar voice asked. Opening his eyes, he found that smiling face once again. The blonde was evidently off of work, considering the lack of apron. His face was one of curious concern, and suddenly Zexion found himself staring into the man's blue-green eyes that seemed to be nearing green more than blue, "Sir?"

"A-ah, I'm sorry. It's just that my phone's dead and I have a very important call to make, and…" Zexion trailed off, unsure what to say next. Thankfully, Demyx laughed, pulling out his own cell phone. It was a pretty bad phone, what with it constantly turning off by itself, but it was still useable.

"Here, use this."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take up any of your minutes or anything. I'm not sure how thing this'll take," Zexion was a bit hesitant. This man seemed nice, but how was he supposed to know for sure?

"It's no problem, really. I'm sure it's really important to you!" After a bit more insisting, Zexion took the phone, calling his home first. But it rang and rang, until he got to voicemail. He frowned as he heard the automated voice telling him to leave a message at the beep. _Beep._

"Hey, Roseline? You should be home, and I know better than to assume you're asleep. You'd wake up at the ringing anyway. I'm going to try your cell, and if that doesn't work, when I get home, if you're conscious and have no reasonable explanation…You better answer," He hung up, looking apologetically at Demyx, who shook his head and smiled.

"Who're you calling? Your mother?" After a shake of the head, "Your grandmother?" Another shake, "Your girlfriend?" That one earned the blonde an incredulous look, which confused him to no end.

"Roseline! Where are you? I called the house and you didn't answer," After a short pause of muffled speaking, Zexion seemed to take on an angered posture, "I _told_ you not to-" He was interrupted, and his face was one of utter disappointment, "Your mother would never allow you to go to your boyfriend's house when his parents aren't home, and _especially_ when they're out of town," Another subdued response, "Don't pretend like you know what your mother would have let you done! I know, and even if I didn't, it doesn't matter. You have to listen to me.

"Don't start arguing with me. Lis-Listen! I'll let you stay _purely because_ you can't stand being alone in a storm. Axel and Roxas are there? Of course that doesn't make me feel any better, Axel could set the couch on fire and not feel a thing! Ah, just be quiet for a moment, will you? I said that you could stay there, but if you have sex, he will _never_ see the light of day again, and you'll be kept in the house, and before you ask about your studies, homeschool. So, no. I don't care if you're blushing, just do as I say, alright?"

"Your daughter?" Demyx tried again, and Zexion shook his head, mouthing 'My little sister.' Well, that seemed to make sense.

"Alright. Alright, fine. I don't know when I'll get there, so be prepared to eat dinner there. Goodbye, and remember I'm serious. Yes. Yes, goodbye," He finally hung up, exasperated and tired-looking. Zexion offered Demyx his phone which the man pocketed.

"Thank you. It means a lot," Zexion tried for a smile, but was sure it came out more as a grimace. Demyx nodded, and was about to leave when curiosity got the better of him.

"You take care of your sister?" And he regretted the question as a look of hurt crossed Zexion's features.

"Yeah. Our mother died a few years back- Rosie was only in first grade when it happened, and I was put in the care of my father while she went with my aunt. A few months before I graduated half a year ago, my aunt died, but I was eighteen already, so the court let me take care of her. She had a boyfriend when I got custody of her, even though she was only in seventh grade. I let her keep dating him, but I don't like it," And that's when Zexion blushed. He had just told the near-stranger about his life. A lot of it.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. My mother and father died when I was ten. I had a sister, Namine, and we went to an orphanage. We weren't adopted together, but I got a pretty good family. I haven't seen her since she was taken away by foster parents. I've been trying to find her, but things haven't been going so well. I'm trying my best, though," Demyx explained, trying to save Zexion from his awkwardness by returning the favor of telling about his family.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Actually, I have a friend who looks for people. Like a private investigator of sorts. She's pretty cool. I could have her help you, if you'd like," Zexion wasn't sure why he was offering. Pity? No, he had a feeling it was a bit deeper. If he hadn't seen his sister since their mother died (Which coincidentally was when he was ten as well), he probably would've killed himself already.

"Ah, I couldn't…Would you? Really?" He seemed so hopeful, Zexion couldn't take it back. He nodded, and the smiling was brighter than ever. The man found himself in a crushing hug, the blonde being the deliverer.

"Ah…"

"Thank you. Really, thank you."

"Yeah…No problem."

-End-

**A/N: I'm considering making this a multi-chapter. Tell me in a review! And once again, happy birthday, Lady Topaz!**


End file.
